Halloween with the Cast of Yuyu Hakusho
by Godrina-Drowning-in-Blood
Summary: Spend a year with the Yu Yu cast, starting with Halloween. CHAPTER 5 UP! THANKSGIVING: THE GOOD, THE SUGARHIGH KURAMA, AND THE HIEI!
1. TrickorTreating

Trick-or-Treating with the Yu-Yu Hakusho Cast  
  
Psychiatrist: Now look. You do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
Godrina_of_the_Cyborgs: How do you know that?  
  
Psychiatrist: Because I just do. Now say it with me: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
Godrina_of_the_Cyborgs: I...do...not...own...  
  
Psychiatrist: Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
Godrina_of_the_Cyborgs: I just can't say it!  
  
Psychiatrist: Fine. I'll say it for you. Godrina_of_the_Cyborgs does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, legend of Zelda, Rurouni Kenshin, or anything else in this fic that she does not own.  
  
GotC: WAAAAAH!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Special thanks to Crystal Jaganshi and Kitsune of Light for help w/the costumes!)  
  
~Costumes~  
  
Kuwabara: A Cat Yuske: Kuronue (I don't know if I spelled that right, so don't shoot me if it's wrong) Hiei: Link (from Legend of Zelda) Botan: A Fairy Keiko: A Pumpkin Kurama: Kenshin (from Rurouni Kenshin and Samurai X)  
  
~Other Random Chars~  
  
Goten: A Puppy InuYasha: Cloud (from Final Fantasy) Future Trunks: Li (from Card Captor Sakura) Sanosuke: Wolfwood (from Trigun) Tetsuo: a...pink bunny? Mokuba: the dark magician (from Yu-Gi-Oh) Mimiru: A witch Fujiko: A vampire queen. Vash: Jak (from Jak and Daxter, duh!) Sakura: A butterfly Kari: Xiao (from Dark Cloud) Ichiro: the (traditional-not Botan) Grim Reaper (Ichiro in black; that sounds so bishie! *Glomps Ichiro*) Van: Jiro (from Kikaider) Chi Chi: the queen of hearts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuwabara: There's the first house!  
  
Yuske: Brilliant deduction, Einstein. Oh yeah, by the way, thanks for loaning me Kuronue's clothes. He didn't die in this outfit, right?  
  
Kurama: No, he didn't.  
  
Hiei: what is the point of this, anyway?  
  
Botan: Oh Hiei, do lighten up. It's fun!  
  
Kurama: Just try to enjoy yourself, Hiei. It'll all be over soon.  
  
[They walk up to the first house.]  
  
Kuwabara: AAAH! THERE'S A VOICE IN MY HEAD!  
  
Yuske: try to chill out, Kuwabara. We can all hear it.  
  
[I'm the narrator.]  
  
Kuwabara: Why didn't you just say so?  
  
[As I was saying, they walked up to the first house, and Yuske rang the doorbell.]  
  
Goten: *opening the door* what do you say?  
  
Yuske: Trick-or-Treat...or a shotgun in your face!  
  
Goten: all right. *picks up a bowl of candy lying on the table next to him, and holds it out.* Okay, everybody take one!  
  
Hiei: candy? CANDY? You never said anything about candy! *takes a roll of smarties and throws it into his pillowcase.* I LOVE candy. :P  
  
[They go to the next house, which is completely dark, and knock on the door]  
  
Kuwabara: Guys, I don't think anybody's home.  
  
Inuyasha: (in a creepy voice) who dares to approach this house?  
  
Botan: I've got this one. We're lost and our car broke down can we...Trick or Treat!  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Yuske, Keiko, & Kuwabara: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Inuyasha: *opens the door* -_- okay. *picks up a basket and puts it in front of the group* Take a handful.  
  
[And so they did, and then they continued on to the next house.]  
  
Kuwabara: Do you ever shut up?  
  
[It's my job to narrate the story.]  
  
Kuwabara: well you don't have to do your job THAT well.  
  
[:0 this is what you're doing, :| this is what I want you to do.]  
  
Kuwabara: what the heck is that supposed to mean?  
  
Keiko: I think he just told you to shut up.  
  
(Allllllllllrighty then. It's supposed to look like a face, but it doesn't. Oh well, moving on.)  
  
[On their way to the next house, the gang runs into Trunks, Sanosuke, and Tetsuo.]  
  
Kuwabara: Nice outfit there, Tetsuo. Really manly.  
  
Tetsuo: -_- shut up. It's a bet.  
  
Trunks: I have to give him fifty dollars if he wins. ^_^.  
  
Kurama: *sweatdropping, blushing, and smiling at the same time* okay.  
  
[Okay then, so that's why he was wearing that outfit.]  
  
Hiei: *stuffing a Crunch bar into his mouth* I'd never wear something like that.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, watch your sugar intake. Remember what happened at the New Year's Eve party?  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Kuwabara: *dumping a pile of sugar into the champagne* ya know, Yukina, I don't really like champagne, but if you put enough sugar in this stuff, it tastes just like ginger ale.  
  
Genkai: what a dimwit. -_-  
  
Botan: Have some champagne, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: how does it taste?  
  
Botan: It's kind of bitter, but it's sweet.  
  
Hiei: ?_?  
  
Botan: Just try some.  
  
Hiei: *takes a sip* It tastes like ginger ale.  
  
Botan: It does?  
  
Hiei: *grabs Yukina (note: the song baby got back is playing)* Yukina, Dance with me?  
  
Kuwabara: what the BLEEP is wrong with him?  
  
(Kuwabara: what? that's not the way it went! I said a different word there!  
  
Godrina: I rated it PG, so that means it is censored!  
  
Kuwabara: oh.)  
  
Hiei: Yeee-HAW! SING WITH ME! I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE! YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY!  
  
All but Hiei: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei: WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN IDDY-BIDDY WAIST, AND A ROUND THING IN YOUR FACE, YOU GET SPRUNG! JUST LOOK AT WHAT SHE'S WEARIN, I'M HOOKED AND I CAN'T STOP STARIN! OH BABY! I WANNA GET WITHYA, AND TAKE YOUR PICTCHA! MY HOMEBOYS TRIED TO WARN ME, BUT THAT BUTT YOU GOT MAKES ME SO HORNY! Do I get my presents now?  
  
All but Hiei: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yuske: -_- Hiei, this is New Year's Eve, not Chanukah. Besides, the authoress doesn't celebrate Chanukah.  
  
Hiei: awwww.  
  
Yuske: It's New Year's Eve.  
  
Hiei: NEW YEARS EVE!?! LET'S DROP A BOMB ON A MAJOR CITY THEN TO RING IN THE NEW YEAR!  
  
[End flashback]  
  
Kurama: O.o  
  
Yuske: THAT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT KUWABARA!  
  
Kuwabara: no, it wasn't.  
  
Yuske: then whose was it?  
  
Kuwabara: maybe he was just drunk.  
  
Kurama: with all that sugar in it, the alcohol would never have gotten through his body that fast.  
  
[They arrived at the next house]  
  
Mokuba: what's the password?  
  
Kurama: trick or treat.  
  
Mokuba: okay. *picks up a tray of candy bars and offers it to the group* Take one.  
  
Mimiru: *running up behind Mokuba* Hey, are any of you going to Shippo's karaoke party later?  
  
Keiko: Shippo is having a karaoke party?  
  
Mimiru: yeah. Rin told me to invite anyone who is over the age of five.  
  
Yuske: we'll think about it.  
  
Botan: So where's the party?  
  
Mimiru: It's at Shesshomaoru's mansion.  
  
[Okay. so they leave that place, and on the way to the next house, Kuwabara walks into a tree because it is getting darker and he can't see. O.o moving on, they arrive at the next house. They knock, yada, yada, yada. You get the picture.]  
  
Fujiko: Hello?  
  
Keiko: don't tell me you've run out of candy already.  
  
Fujiko: ^_^ not by a long shot.  
  
Hiei: *stuffing a starburst into his mouth* ^_^ that's a good thing.  
  
Fujiko: *puts a laundry basket in front of the group* Take as much as you like.  
  
Hiei: O.O...*grabs two handfuls*  
  
Fujiko: ^_^. Okay see you people later.  
  
[-_- at the next house...I need a less boring job.]  
  
Vash: *opening the door* HAPPY HALLOWEEN! *silly strings Keiko, Kuwabara, Yuske, Kurama, and Botan* (Hiei jumped out of the way)  
  
All but Hiei & Vash: -_-  
  
Vash: *laughing* ^_^...wait...one, two, three, four, five...I coulda sworn there was one more.  
  
Hiei: I'm over here. *standing at the other end of the porch*  
  
Vash: what a poor sport. !_!  
  
Sakura: *coming up onto the porch* Hey everybody! Trick or treat!  
  
Vash: hello, little lady. Just a minute.  
  
Keiko: :(  
  
Vash: *takes out the candy bowl* take a piece, now just one, mind you.  
  
*All but Vash, Hiei, and Sakura do the anime style fall.*  
  
Sakura: Thank you.  
  
Botan: hey! What about us?  
  
Vash: *eating a donut* oh, you can take one too! ^_^  
  
*All but Vash and Hiei do the anime style fall.*  
  
[Okaaaaaaaaaaay. Now this is officially getting freaky.]  
  
Kuwabara: will you shut up? It's worse down here.  
  
[Riiiiiight. Next house]  
  
Botan: Kari's house is next.  
  
Yuske: which means...?  
  
Botan: We won't be covered in silly string again!  
  
*All but Botan do the anime style fall*  
  
[They come to the door, and there is a note there, with a plastic cauldron filled with candy by the door.]  
  
Keiko: Gone to Shippo's karaoke party. I'll be back around two AM. Take a piece of candy! Love ya everybody! Signed, Kari.  
  
Hiei: *trying to dump the pot of candy into his pillowcase* she won't be back very soon, so-  
  
*Kurama hits Hiei over the head with his rosewhip*  
  
Kurama: oh no you don't!  
  
[*snore*]  
  
Keiko: WAKE UP!  
  
[What was that for?]  
  
Keiko: you were asleep.  
  
[It's a boring fic. So?]  
  
Keiko: -_-. I hate you.  
  
Van: Hey, what's up?  
  
Yuske: hey Van!  
  
Botan: well, we were thinking about going to Shippo's karaoke party.  
  
Ichiro: we were just going there too, considering it was either that or Rin's toga party.  
  
[At Rin's toga party]  
  
*cricket chirping*  
  
Rin: hey! Where is everybody?  
  
[Uh, back to our heroes]  
  
Kurama: O.o  
  
[Across the street]  
  
Chi Chi: How are you doing? Super, thanks for asking.  
  
(Okay, that's an insider joke, and there's a really long story behind it, so I'll just summarize it. At my camp, when we went kayaking, you couldn't hear the people in the other kayaks unless you shouted, so you'd say; how are you, I'm super, thanks for asking!...yeah, I know it's stupid, and if you still don't get it...oh well.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
That certainly was...interesting. I thought of the narrator as one of those robots...the referees in Zoids...yeah, I know it sounds stupid, and I always thought those guys had attitude problems, so don't shoot me. The next chapter...if there is one, is going to be about Shippo's karaoke party, and all I ask is one review before I continue. If I don't get any... this is a one shot fic. Flames will be used to burn down my school because I hate it and I have to go back to school in one week. T_T. All you homeschooled people, I envy you. I don't wanna go back to school! I hate school a lot. 


	2. Shippo's Karaoke Party

Halloween continues. Co-authored by Kitsune of Light!  
  
Wow. I asked for one review and I got five! *sniff* You like me! THANK YOU!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Psychiatrist: Let's go over this again.  
  
Godrina: do we have to?  
  
Psychiatrist: yes. Now say it.  
  
Godrina: I don't want to.  
  
Psychiatrist: but you must.  
  
Godrina: fine. I do not own...  
  
Psychiatrist: you must accept the fact that you do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any other anime or videogame.  
  
Godrina: WAAAAH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Costumes: (see previous chapter for other costumes)  
  
Shippo: a dog.  
  
Shesshomaoru: InuYasha.  
  
Sephiroph: an angel (Bishiness!)  
  
Aoshi: Domone. (Don't kill me if I spelled that wrong. From G Gundam)  
  
Bakura (the nice one): The Change of Heart. (Why? Because he looks bishie as the Change of heart!)  
  
Cloud: Hiei.  
  
Mondo: military trooper. (Mondo in camo! Godrina starts to drool.)  
  
Sailor Mars (Rei): A witch  
  
Laura: A witch  
  
Madison: another witch.  
  
Mimi: Yet another witch.  
  
17: a ninja.  
  
Pan: a princess.  
  
Yamato (aka Matt. He's from Digimon): a vampire. (woo! Bishiness!)  
  
Jet (aka 002): Storm trooper (from star wars, except no helmet. YAY! *runs off to glomp Jet*)  
  
Spike: the Monopoly man.  
  
Koga: a wolf (somebody should tell him what a costume is)  
  
Knives: Vash (from Trigun...um, riiiiiiiiight.) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~ [At Shippo's karaoke party]  
  
Shippo: *on stage, holding a microphone* Hey everybody! Welcome to my karaoke party! any song is allowed, just no potty mouth, it makes me look bad. Just ask Shesshomaoru to play the song you want, (Shesshomaoru is the DJ) and now that all that's done, let's boogie!  
  
Shesshomaoru: First up is Sephiroph from Final Fantasy seven, and Aoshi from Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Aoshi and Sephiroph: I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was, to catch them is my real test; to train them is my cause. I will travel across the land, searching far and wide, each Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside! Pokemon! Gotta catch em all! It's you and me; I know it's my destiny. Pokemon! Oooooh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend. Pokemon! Our hearts so true, our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I'll teach you, Pokemon! Gotta catch em all! Gotta catch em all! Pokemon! (Lyrics courtesy of an anonymous friend of mine.)  
  
[At the punch Bowl]  
  
Shippo: So how do you like my party?  
  
Yuske: Does this include the two very drunk bishonen singing the Pokemon theme?  
  
Shippo: that depends if you like Pokemon or not.  
  
Bakura: Hey Yuske! What's up?  
  
Yuske: oh, not much. Just the usual.  
  
[Across the Room]  
  
InuYasha: My sword is bigger!  
  
Cloud: No, mine is!  
  
InuYasha: Mine!  
  
Cloud: Mine!  
  
InuYasha: Mine!  
  
Yahiko: I have a wooden sword. Does that count?  
  
Everyone in room: *silent*  
  
*Crickets chirp in background*  
  
Cloud & InuYasha: NO!  
  
Cloud and InuYasha: MY SWORD IS BIGGER!  
  
Everyone else in the room: AW SHUT UP ALREADY  
  
[Another part of the room]  
  
Mondo: Vash, want you to meet someone. Vash, this is Kenshin, Kenshin, this is Vash. You two are almost exactly the same!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Vash: O.o Hey Mondo- *looks around, but Mondo is gone* Mondo? Hey! Where'd he go?  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Vash: Is oro all you say?  
  
Kenshin: o, I ust rave ran lice lube im ry louth!  
  
Vash: what?  
  
Kenshin: *swallows* No, I just had an ice cube in my mouth.  
  
Vash & Kenshin: Be that way. *silly string each other* (Kenshin is covered with yellow silly string and Vash is covered in blue silly string.)  
  
Vash and Kenshin: uhhhhh...*both burst out laughing*  
  
Vash: hey do you want to go and get caught doing perverted things and then look innocent?  
  
Kenshin: Sure!  
  
[On the stage]  
  
Shesshomaoru: Okay everybody, this song is for twosomes only!  
  
Laura: Okay everyone. We're going to do this song three times. Once in English, once in Japanese, then once in English again.  
  
Sailor Mars, Madison, Laura, and Mimi: Uncertainty is the only clear reality...Even on those nights...our hearts join together in an endless kiss...wrapped together in the same sadness...the two of us were born...Looking for destiny, searching for the light...Looking for destiny. Any time...looking for destiny. Keep on drifting towards these overflowing feelings...inside my heart.  
  
[On the dance floor, Kuwabara is dancing with Yukina.]  
  
Kuwabara: I just want to tell you, I love you Yukina.  
  
Yukina: Oh Kazuma...  
  
Hiei: May I cut in?  
  
Kuwabara: sorry, I don't dance with men.  
  
[Whoa there.]  
  
Hiei: no, I mean I want to dance with Yukina.  
  
Kuwabara: well, I'm in a good mood so, okay. I'll go get us some punch. *walks off*  
  
Hiei: *taking Kuwabara's place* Yukina...it's a wonderful night...I have something to tell you.  
  
Yukina: It's okay. I already know.  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Yukina: Botan told me.  
  
Hiei: *Glares daggers at Botan*  
  
Yukina: I know you have to go fight in this year's dark tournament, and I wish you luck.  
  
Hiei: *does anime style fall* That's not what I wanted to tell you!  
  
[On stage]  
  
Sailor Mars, Madison, Laura, and Mimi: Fuan dake ga...wakariasuku natte yuku. Yoru mo...kokoro kasanete...Owaranai kuchizuke o. Onaji yo na kanashimi ni...Tsutsumare umarete kita dakedo. Looking for destiny. Hikari sagashite...Looking for destiny, donna toki mo. Looking for destiny...kono mune no naka...Afurefu omoi e to...Tada zutto mukatte yuku.  
  
[On the dance floor]  
  
Hiei: I've been too ashamed to tell you this for a long time...everyone who knew kept telling me to tell you. I hope you don't hate me... I've kept this from you so long...but...  
  
Yukina: what is it?  
  
Hiei: I'm your brother...well, your half-brother actually. I-  
  
Yukina: shh. I could never hate you. Actually, I'm happy to know I have a brother to watch out for me. You should've told me sooner.  
  
Hiei: It doesn't bother you that I'm a convicted criminal, a thief, and a stalker?  
  
Yukina: not really. You came to rescue me. (oops! spoiler! It's not a big one, though. *see Rescue Yukina for details)  
  
Hiei: *blushes* well, I've been watching you for years.  
  
Yukina: *kisses Hiei on the cheek*  
  
[On stage]  
  
Sailor Mars, Madison, Laura, and Mimi: Uncertainty is the only clear reality...Even on those nights...our hearts join together in an endless kiss...wrapped together in the same sadness...the two of us were born...Looking for destiny, searching for the light...Looking for destiny. Any time...looking for destiny. Keep on drifting towards these overflowing feelings...inside my heart.  
  
[On the dance floor: Yukina moves away from kissing a very startled Hiei to reveal that Kuwabara was standing behind them and heard everything.]  
  
Hiei: -^_^-  
  
[Uh-oh.]  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH*breath*HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *faints*  
  
[Whoa. He's got lung capacity.]  
  
Hiei: *looks down at the fainted Kuwabara* o.O Maybe he's dead.  
  
Kurama: *hits Hiei over the head with his rosewhip*  
  
[In the hallway]  
  
Shippo: *on the phone* We've got a baka down! Yeah...no...uh- huh...uh-huh...Kuwabara...uh-huh...uh-huh...no...okay. *hangs up, and redials* Hello? Pizza Hut? Okay. I want twelve jumbo stuffed crust pizzas delivered to Shesshomaru's mansion...no, I don't tip anybody except Mondo! (See my fic called a day at the mall and other random insanity if you don't get this joke.) What? I'm not Rin! I'm Shippo!  
  
[Okay. Back in the party room, on stage]  
  
17: Never made it as a wise man, couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, tired of living like a blind man. I'm sick of smiling without a sense of feeling. This is how you remind me...this is how you remind me. It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story. This time, I'm mistaken, for...  
  
[At the punch bowl]  
  
Pan: I swear, that guy sounds just like Hiei. It's creepy.  
  
Yamato: yeah, and how much Tai sounds like Joe.  
  
[Vision]  
  
Tai: ACCELERATION MODE!  
  
Joe: go Agumon!  
  
[End vision]  
  
Yamato: o.O  
  
Pan: that was...a strange thought.  
  
Ichiro: Besides -that- there's nothing wrong with two characters sounding the same. Mondo sounds just like me, and he's kinda cute.  
  
Mondo: who you calling cute? I'm probably tougher than you, anyway.  
  
Ichiro: suuuuuuuuuure. I bet you are.  
  
Mondo: *Kicks Ichiro in the shins*  
  
Ichiro: OW! I didn't know I could feel anything there...alright, tough guy. You wanna piece of me? Come and get it!  
  
[I'm not going to cover that area anymore...-on stage]  
  
Jet and Spike: When you walk away, you don't hear me say: pleeeeeeeeeeze, oh baby! Don't go! Some...  
  
[over where InuYasha and Cloud were fighting]  
  
Mokuba: anybody want to play man hunt?  
  
Koga: I do! Do you get to kill anybody?  
  
Mokuba: no, it's not that kind of game.  
  
Knives: Why can't we kill anybody? I thought the game was called man hunt!  
  
Mokuba: It is, you just...oh forget it.  
  
Kari: I have a better idea. Hey everybody! Who wants to play spin the bottle?  
  
Botan: I have a stellar idea. How about we play truth or dare!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what should it be? Man hunt, spin the bottle, or truth or dare? Tell me in your review! PLEASE REVIEW! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON AND TYPE IN A MESSAGE! Flames will be used to burn down my school. Sorry there wasn't as much humor in this chapter as the last one, but I'm leading up to something! (No, I'm not telling you what it is.) Good reviewers will be given pizza. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE REVIEW! *puppy dog eyes* Please? I'll continue as soon as I have 7 reviews! 


	3. Man Hunt and Truth or Dare

Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYBODY! I asked for seven reviews and I got eleven! Wow! I can't believe it! I'm loved! Yay! *Hugs her Ichiro and Jet dolls, which she always carries.* ^__________________^. I also wanna thank my co-authoress, Kitsune of Light! LISA YOU ROCK!!!!! The votes are in! The games are manhunt and Truth or dare! At the end of the fic, I will have a list of all the characters and their costumes and what anime they're from. That is, if this fic ever DOES end.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Psychiatrist: Now, please at least try to say it.  
  
Godrina-of-the-Cyborgs: No. ;P  
  
Psychiatrist: you'll never get over it if you do not confess that you do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any other anime.  
  
GotC: T_T  
  
Kitsune of Light: YOU MADE GODRINA CRY! *shoots psychiatrist*  
  
GotC: Poor guy, being stupid like that.  
  
KoL: yeah.  
  
Later...  
  
KoL: *on the phone* 9-1-1? We've got a...psychiatrist...he's kinda...not conscious, not breathing, no pulse...he feels kinda cold...yeah...uh- huh...uh-huh. No..*hand over the receiver* NO MORE COFFEE FOR A DAY, AND THAT'S THE THIRD PSYCHIATRIST THIS WEEK I'VE SHOT FOR YOU, SO NEXT TIME, WE'RE GOING TO A SHRINK!  
  
GotC: But coffee is my muse! I can't write without coffee! And isn't a shrink some sort of psychiatrist? Oh well.  
  
KoL: Yeah, and no matter how many psychiatrists I shoot, she'll still never own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
New Costumes:  
  
Heero (from Gundam Wing): Akido (from Martian Successor Nadesico... you know the yellow and black outfit? That one! :P)  
  
Ranma (From Ranma ½, DUH): Gourry (from Slayers)  
  
Toan (from Dark Cloud): A wolf.  
  
Sailor Venus (you really don't know and you're in the anime section?): The Magician of Faith (Yu-Gi-Oh) (I'm on a Yu-Gi-Oh kick this week! *hugs Bakura doll along with her Jet and Ichiro dolls*)  
  
Duo (from Gundam Wing): A dog (I also seem to like puppies! even though I like cats better *dog lovers throw old boots at Godrina-of-the-Cyborgs*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mondo: All right! Anybody who wants to play manhunt come outside!  
  
[At the other end of the room:]  
  
Botan: ...and anyone who wants to play truth or dare come over here!  
  
*groups form at both ends of the room*  
  
[Out back in the woods behind Shesshomaoru's mansion...oh forget it...as if I'm getting paid for this.]  
  
(*listening to her CD player and not paying any attention whatsoever* what did I tell you before? I will pay you depending on how many reviews we get.)  
  
[And we all know what that number will be. Zero.]  
  
(You know what? You're a party pooper.)  
  
[I know I am...doll girl.]  
  
(YOU TAKE THAT BACK! They're not dolls! They're plushies!)  
  
[Plushies?]  
  
(Yeah. My plushies. See? This is my Hiei plushie; this is my Ichiro plushie, my Jet plushie, my Bakura plushie, my little Yugi plushie, and my 009 plushie!)  
  
[Riiiiight.]  
  
(MOVING ON!!!!!!!)  
  
Heero: sooooo, how are we going to split the teams?  
  
InuYasha: that's simple. Demons versus humans.  
  
Shesshomaoru: which team would that put you on?  
  
InuYasha: shut up Shesshomaoru.  
  
Jet: no, then what team would the Cyborgs, Androids, Saiyans, etc. be on?  
  
Koga: How 'bout demons versus all?  
  
Toan: Humans with powers versus all. We can beat you.  
  
Ichiro: Let's at least TRY to split it evenly. Semi or completely robotic life forms, demons, and aliens, and everybody else versus humans because there is still more humans.  
  
Mokuba: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!  
  
[Wow. He's loud for a little guy.]  
  
Mokuba: thank you. Now, we're going to have four teams. Team 1: The Yami: Robotic life forms, Demons, Humans with powers, aliens, and anyone who owns or pilots a robot. Team 2: The Hikari: All other humans, spirits, and anybody else. There's an energy shield 125 feet above us, and you can't fly above it. In addition, the edges are one-half a mile out into the forest, the boundaries are also energy fields, so don't bother trying to go out of bounds.  
  
[Oh yeah... and there's no costumes from here on...]  
  
(T_T *hugs her anime plushies* still T_T)  
  
Mokuba: okay... Team one gets red glowsticks, and team two gets green.  
  
Shesshomaoru: so much for stealth...  
  
Mokuba: Team two hides first...GO!  
  
[Back inside...]  
  
Sailor Venus: all right, I spin the bottle and... *spins the coke bottle*  
  
[The bottle spins, and points to Botan.]  
  
Sailor Venus: All right, Botan. Truth or dare?  
  
Botan: truth!  
  
Sailor Venus: Is it true that Hiei is Yukina's brother?  
  
Botan: *gulp*...  
  
Ranma: It's okay... Hiei's outside.  
  
Botan: ...Hiei is Yukina's brother. Okay, I said it. *spins the bottle*  
  
[The bottle spins and slows to a stop, facing Duo.]  
  
Botan: truth or dare?  
  
Duo: dare.  
  
Botan: I dare you...to kiss Mimiru!  
  
Duo: *goes a light shade of pink, and kisses Mimiru (who is sitting next to him) lightly on the cheek.* (YAY! GO DUO! I just thought that Duo kissing Mimiru would be cute.)  
  
Mimiru: *blushes and mouths: thanks, Botan* (Mimiru has a crush on Duo in my fics! Why? Because they make suuuuuuuuch a kawaii couple!)  
  
[Back outside...]  
  
Mondo: *sitting in a tree, holding a rope that closes a box that has a single donut in it.* Heero, get away! you're going to mess up my plan!  
  
Heero: Mondo, exactly what is this anyway?  
  
Mondo: It's a Sanosuke trap. Alternatively, a Vash trap. Whoever comes first.  
  
Heero: Here, I'll help you. LOOK HERE'S A POOR DEFENSELESS DONUT ALL ALONE IN THE OPEN! SHOULDN'T SOMEONE COME TO EAT IT?  
  
[Vash comes running, and gets caught in the box.]  
  
Vash: Guys, it's kinda dark in here. I can't see.  
  
Mondo: You just got caught, Vash.  
  
Vash: T_T awwwwww. this early in the game?  
  
[Somewhere else. In the manhunt area...]  
  
Tsukasa: come on, Sango. I caught you...face it. I caught you and that's all there is to it...now I'll sick my guardian on you if you continue to refuse to be captured.  
  
[At the team one Jail...]  
  
Jet: Hey, Heero! Want to trade off? Yahiko's getting on my nerves. He won't shut up. Besides, I didn't volunteer to be Jailor, Ryo Bakura did.  
  
Yahiko: *in background* Come on, Jet! I got caught thirty seconds into the game! I didn't even know the game started yet!  
  
Jet: shut up. You were caught five minutes into the game, and you were perfectly aware of the fact that the game started! So shut up, ya brat!  
  
Heero: O.o I think I will take over Jailor for you.  
  
Yahiko: I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT YUSKE WAS ON THE YAMI TEAM!  
  
Jet: Will you just drop it already? He was wearing a red glowstick, and you were wearing a green one.  
  
Mondo: Well, we have Vash. Ya know, It's really hard to believe that in his anime, he's known as Vash the Stampede.  
  
Jet: Well, I'll be seein' you in about five minutes... *flies off*  
  
[Somewhere else in the forest...]  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Come out, come out wherever you are...  
  
Sanosuke's Voice: Ow! Saito, that's my hand!  
  
Saito's Voice: Then get it out of my way!  
  
Kenshin's Voice: will both of you shut up? She'll find us!  
  
Ichiro: well, that girl isn't the only one you have to worry about. There's an android with the heat sensory vision capability about two feet away from you.  
  
Dark Magician Girl: huh?  
  
Ichiro: Over here!  
  
Saito's Voice: oh crap.  
  
Kenshin's Voice: Can't we all just get along?  
  
Dark Magician Girl: ^_^ *sticks her hand in the bush and grabs Saito by the hair* Hey, look Ichiro! I got one! *runs off towards Yami team jail, dragging Saito.*  
  
Ichiro: *Grabs Sanosuke out of the bush and Kenshin out of the tree* Nice try, but I'm on the Yami team.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, Godrina here. So there's a game of manhunt going on, everybody knows about Yukina and Hiei, and Truth or dare continues! I promise ya, things are going to get a lot weirder than they already are. The pizza delivery guy FINALLY comes, and Yuske decides to do the DiGiorino commercial with him, and ...the barky commercial with Vegeta and Barney? Next time on a year with the cast of Yu-Yu Hakusho; the end of Halloween: School sucks, The Commercial Project! See ya then!  
  
I'll write the next chapter as soon as I have a total of fifteen reviews! Flames will be used to burn down my school and to kill the narrator! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! I BEG YOU! All you have to do is press the little button and type something nice. Is that really so hard? 


	4. School Stinks: the Commecial Project

Author's Note: HI! Yes, it is me again and I'm out to drive you all crazy! THANK YOU KITSUNE OF LIGHT! AND THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED YOU ARE SO AWESOME! Also, there aren't any costumes anymore. Yes, I know you are sad, but it'll be better later!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kitsune of Light: SUGAR! COFFEE! CAKE! COOKIES! SODA! MWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Godrina_of_the-Cyborgs: ICE CREAM! DUEL MONSTERS! PRAYER BEADS! ANIME! MWHAHAHAHA!  
  
KoL: HYPER!  
  
GotC: ANIME!  
  
KoL and GotC: WE ARE CRAZY AND WE LOVE ANIME! WHICH WE DO NOT OWN! MWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the sake of the sanity of everyone on the face of the earth, please review this fic and flames will be used to burn down Godrina_of_the_Cyborgs's school!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: The end of Halloween, school sucks and DEATH TO COMMERCIALS!  
  
Shippo: *waves* bye, everybody! See you all later!  
  
Botan: *is leaving with Yuske and the gang* Well, that was fun, wasn't it, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: SUGAR! *is now holding five pillowcases full of candy*  
  
Yuske: well, you seem happy.  
  
Hiei: ^_^  
  
Keiko: where's Kurama?  
  
[at the Airport]  
  
Loudspeaker: Now boarding, flight 216 to New York City.  
  
Kurama: I'll give you $750 for your plane tickets.  
  
Man: sure, kid.  
  
Kurama: thanks.  
  
[back on Shesshomaoru's Lawn.]  
  
Yuske: I dunno.  
  
Botan: well, you boys get to bed, you have school tomorrow! *makes her oar thingy appear and flies off.*  
  
Yuske: I hate school.  
  
Kuwabara: doesn't everybody?  
  
Mr. Takunaka: School is good for you! Keep your grades up! I'll be seeing you both tomorrow.  
  
Hiei: *makes faces at Mr. Takunaka as he leaves* SUGAR!  
  
[The next day, at school]  
  
(Wait!)  
  
[What?]  
  
(Where is Chi Chi?)  
  
[How would I know? Besides, nobody likes her.]  
  
(It doesn't matter if anybody likes her or not...YOU'RE THE *beep* NARRATOR! YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THE FIC!)  
  
[I do, don't I?]  
  
(Baka!)  
  
[Careful...]  
  
(YOU CAN'T HURT ME BECAUSE I AM THE AUTHORESS! *rabid monkeys attack the narrator*)  
  
[AHH!!!]  
  
(Well, the narrator should be saying, AT RIN'S TOGA PARTY, but I JUST KILLED THE NARRATOR! MUWAHAHAHA!)  
  
Chi Chi: Rin, DO YOUR HOMEWORK!  
  
Rin: But I don't have any homework.  
  
Chi Chi: DO YOUR HOMEWORK!!!  
  
Rin: I CAN'T!  
  
(well, I have to hire a new narrator...SHIGARA! *thrusts a script at Shigara*)  
  
[argh...the next day at school...]  
  
Teacher Person: Class, you have to do a project for homework.  
  
Everyone in class: do we have to?  
  
Teacher Person: YES!  
  
Everyone in class: awwwww.  
  
Teacher Person: IT IS DUE TOMORROW! YOU MUST...TRY TO CONVINCE SOMEONE TO PURCHASE A PRODUCT OR SERVICE!  
  
[Suddenly, an insane squirrel attacks and kills the teacher.]  
  
(WOO! YAY! KILL THE TEACHER! Actually, some of my teachers are pretty cool...but this is for anyone who has had an evil teacher! And I have had some pretty evil teachers.)  
  
[Thank you. But I still hate you for making me the narrator. You always kill your narrators.]  
  
(I already killed the narrator for this fic. Besides, you're cool.)  
  
[^_^. Now, at an anime hangout..]  
  
Yuske: Soooo, what are we supposed to be doing again?  
  
Botan: we have to try to convince someone to buy a product or service.  
  
Kuwabara: How are we supposed to do that?  
  
Botan: With a commercial of course!  
  
Yuske: This is so lame.  
  
Yukina: It might be, but we have to do it.  
  
Hiei: (Who is no longer sugar high) Hn.  
  
Kuwabara: so, what should we do?  
  
Mondo: Let's do the commercial with the pizza guy and the tree and the fake delivery.  
  
All but Mondo: huh?  
  
Mondo: the DiGiorno commercial.  
  
All but Mondo: oh.  
  
Yukina: I'll tape it.  
  
[The DiGiorno commercial, take one.]  
  
Kuwabara: why do I have to be the delivery guy?  
  
Keiko: because.  
  
Yukina: keiko, I can see you. I'm not supposed to.  
  
Keiko: sorry. *steps out of the picture* Is this better?  
  
Yukina: yeah.  
  
Keiko: okay.  
  
[The DiGiorno Commercial, take two.]  
  
The Real Pizza delivery guy: some guy named Shippo ordered twelve jumbo stuffed crust pizzas?  
  
Shippo: about time! It took you two whole chapters to show up!  
  
Delivery Guy: you have to pay, you know.  
  
Shippo: No, I don't. *waves coupon in his face* guaranteed delivery in thirty minutes or it's free!  
  
[The DiGiorno Commercial, take three]  
  
Kuwabara: steps out of car, and then is grabbed by Yuske.  
  
Yuske: oh, wait. I forgot to do something.  
  
[The DiGiorno Commercial, take four]  
  
Yuske: This is a Digiworld pizza. It tastes just like deli-very! You haven't uploaded one yet? Well now you shall!  
  
Kuwabara: *gets out of car and begins to walk up to the house, but is snatched by Yuske*  
  
Yuske: *now in Kuwabara's clothes, rings the doorbell* Here's your pizza. It's not delivery, it's Digiworld!  
  
(scary...)  
  
[The Barky Commercial, take one.]  
  
Vegeta: Hey BARNEY! WHAT TIME IS THE NEXT WATERSHOW?  
  
Barney: Why don't you put up a sign or something... that says when the watershow is? Does anybody here know when the watershow is?  
  
[Someone in the bushes shoots barney]  
  
[The barky commercial, take two.]  
  
Vegeta: HEY BARNEY TELL ME WHEN THE WATERSHOW IS OR I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!  
  
[The barky commercial, take three.]  
  
[The guy in the bushes just shoots barney...in the eye.]  
  
Vegeta: HEY!  
  
*Jet pops up from the bushes*  
  
Jet: woo 10 points!  
  
*guy in barney suit starts to get up*  
  
Jet: AH! HE'S STILL ALIVE! *shoots him again*  
  
Barney: @_@  
  
Jiro: *runs off* AAAAHHH!  
  
[The Barky commercial, take four.]  
  
(JET YOU ARE FIRED! I'm gonna hire...ALBERT, 004! you're hired.)  
  
[The barky commercial, take four.]  
  
Vegeta: hey bar-  
  
Albert: DIE! *launches a missile at barney*  
  
Chibi Kurama: (he's the kid because we couldn't find anyone who wouldn't shoot barney, even as a kid.) did barney die? Cooooooooooooooool.  
  
-This is how Black Ghost REALLY plants the seeds of war...[flashback]  
  
[Chibi Albert sitting in front of a TV]  
  
Barney: Now kids, we are going to play with some SPECIAL toys today. These toys are called "weapons".  
  
[Pause for strange faces given to Godrina by the reader(s)..yes I DO know what you are thinking. That the authoresses are crazy and seriously need help. Did you know that they say this joke to each other every day?]  
  
(ENOUGH SHIGARA! NOBODY CARES!)  
  
Barney: now, there is a gun in your father's desk...(I AM NOT GOING TO SAY THE REST BECAUSE IT IS JUST MESSED UP!)  
  
[End flashback.]  
  
(that's messed up. 004 you're fired, 009 you are hired.)  
  
[Duh. The barky commercial, take five.]  
  
Vegeta: Hey barney, what time is the next watersh-*blows barney's head off* ALL RIGHT I BLEW BARNEY'S HEAD OFF! WOO! YEAH!  
  
[The barky commercial, take six.]  
  
Vegeta: hey barney, what time is the next watershow?  
  
Chibi Kurama: *takes rose whip and slices the barney suit in half to reveal...BLACK GHOST! (the main villain from Cyborg 009)  
  
002, 004, and 004: IT'S YOU!!!!! *shoot black ghost*  
  
(CHIBI KURAMA YOU ARE FIRED, CHIBI 003, YOU'RE HIRED! I also fire you, 009 and hire 007. ;P Ain't it great?)  
  
[The barky commercial, take seven. -_-...]  
  
Chibi 003: hi, Mr. Barney.  
  
Black Ghost: *eye twitch*  
  
Vegeta: Hey barney, tell me when *beep* the *beep* watershow is or my KID'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!  
  
Black Ghost: THAT KID HAS A GUN!!! *kicks chibi 003*  
  
002, 004, 009, and 007: HE HURT 003! :O *they all shoot black ghost*  
  
[THIS IS GETTING REALLY LAME! The black ghost commercial, take eight.]  
  
-Everyone blows Barney- I mean Black Ghost's head off.  
  
Black Ghost: *laying on the ground* ow.  
  
002: HE'S NOT DEAD YET! *Takes out his blaster and shoots Black Ghost again.*  
  
Vegeta: That's all folks!  
  
(err...riiiiight.)  
  
[The kit kat commercial]  
  
Kurama: *sitting on the sidelines at the dark tournament, finally gets up, and takes a bite out of a kit kat* YEAH! *begins dancing, and chops up the guy who he is fighting, then he calmly walks away and sits down.*  
  
Hiei: gimme a break.  
  
Yusuke: gimme a break.  
  
Kurama: Break me off a piece of that kit-kat bar!  
  
Yukina: ...and cut!  
  
Botan: finally, something we can hand in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how was that chapter? Yay or nay? Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with school and homework and stuff. BURN HOMEWORK! DIE EVIL HOMEWORK! I'm okay now. PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! Flames will be used to burn down my school! MUWAHAHAHA!  
  
Yuske here. Okay, so we get an F on the project...but you probably already knew that. Thanksgiving is coming up, so why do we HAVE to have a pageant? And what's up with Yukina's cooking? It's amazing! But of course, there's always room at the table for one or two dozen more. It's going to be lots of crazy fun, next time on a year with the cast of Yu-Yu Hakusho! 


	5. The Good, the Sugarhigh Kurama, and the ...

A year with the cast of Yu-Yu Hakusho Part 5: The Good, The Hiei, and the Ugly. By Godrina-of-the-Shadows, formerly known as Godrina-of-the-Cyborgs.  
  
Wow, 21 reviews! YAY! WE LOVE YOU PEOPLE! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING, I GET MOST OF MY IDEAS FROM THEM AND THEY MAKE ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho, or any other anime. We don't own anything, actually. Not even the Sword and Dragon DVD that my friend left at my house! Behold our pathetic-ness! (it was edited anyway, so blah.)  
  
~*~  
  
[Hiei and Kurama are at the front *many* steps of Genkai's temple.]  
  
Hiei: *is being dragged up the stairs by Kurama's rosewhip, which is wrapped around His neck* owww...I dun wanna be a ningen! WAAAAAAH! I want my jagan!  
  
Kurama: *smiling* Hiei, it's only for a little while. Besides, Yukina will be there.  
  
Hiei: Yukina? I can't let her see me like this! Damn anti-demon scrolls. *folds his arms, still being dragged up the stairs*  
  
Genkai: well, I see that you could come.  
  
Kurama: Well, we did. Hiei's not too happy about it, though.  
  
Hiei: T__________T  
  
[Later...]  
  
Yukina: *takes her loaf of cornbread out of the oven and smells it* perfect. *walks away, leaving it on the counter to cool.*  
  
Teen Koenma: *comes up to the bread* Thanksgiving is so boring. *takes a small packet out of his pocket, and sprinkles the contents over the bread* Hehe...  
  
[In the Bathroom...]  
  
Hiei: *is trying to gel his hair back up, but it keeps falling down in a do similar to Yusuke's messy one...* Crap. Stupid Kurama, dragging me here...  
  
Yukina: *knocking on the door* Hello? Is anyone in there?  
  
Hiei: *meeps* meep! *jumps in the tub, and pulls the shower curtain around him.*  
  
[Yukina enters, humming.]  
  
Hiei: *bundles himself into a ball*  
  
Yukina: *washing her hands* hm? *turns around, and slides the shower curtain to the side, revealing a very red-faced Hiei*  
  
Hiei: um...hi?  
  
Yukina: who're you?  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Yukina: O_O what are you doing in the shower?  
  
Hiei: *blushing* I...  
  
Yukina: Hiei, is that you?  
  
Hiei: *still blushing* yeah...  
  
Yukina: well, come out of there, your hair is an absolute mess. Here, let me help you fix it. *whips out a comb and brushes his hair back into its normal hairstyle, but it just falls back down* Oh my...  
  
Hiei: *blushing*  
  
Yukina: *goes about combing his hair again* what happened to your third eye?  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Yukina: well, let's straighten you up a bit. *combs Hiei's hair into a hairstyle resembling Kurama's, only Hiei's hair only reaches his shoulders, and fixes his scarf* there. *hugs him*  
  
Hiei: O_O  
  
Yukina: *walks out, still humming*  
  
[Outside, Kuwabara is being chased by the lawnmower.]  
  
Genkai: dimwit, its nickname is CHOMPER for a reason.  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: *entering* Hey, Kuwabara we need to set the-KUWABARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!  
  
Kuwabara: HELP!!!!!!!! THE LAWNMOWER IS TRYING TO EAT ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: -_- riiiiiiight.  
  
Keiko: *reading a script* yes...and...*thrusts a chicken suit at Teen Koenma* okay, so you can be the turkey... and Kurama, you can be a Native American... Yusuke, you can be a pilgrim, I'll be your wife... and Pyunma, PYUNMA?!?! *blushes* I've got the script for the wrong fic...*flips pages* sorry, I meant Shuziru; you'll be another Native American, and Kuwabara, you be another Pilgrim. Okay? Right! Let's get started!  
  
[Later...wow, it's been awhile since I last said something! Anyway, there is a shower curtain on a poorly made stage with a bench in front of it. Botan, Genkai, Yukina, and Hiei are sitting on the bench in that order.]  
  
Hiei: what's going on, sis?  
  
Yukina: the others are going to put on a show for us.  
  
Botan: why is Hiei acting so strangely?  
  
Genkai: It's because of spells here. No demon may enter without a human form. I believe that may have had side effects on Hiei, and that's probably why he is so naïve.  
  
Botan: oh, I see.  
  
[Behind the shower curtain...]  
  
Teen Koenma: why do I have to wear a chicken suit?  
  
Keiko: because I couldn't find a turkey suit.  
  
Yusuke: *looks at a rifle* is this a real gun?  
  
Keiko: Koenma, you're up.  
  
Teen Koenma: -_- fine. *steps out from behind the shower curtain* Ladies and Hiei, um, welcome to our thanksgiving pageant. AND THAT'S IT! *runs back behind the curtain*  
  
Kuwabara: you forgot the rules.  
  
Teen Koenma: oh all right. *pops his head out from behind the curtain* oh, and no eating, drinking, or smoking in the auditorium.  
  
Shuziru: but I just lit it! *spits out her cigarette, but it makes a small fire on the wooden stage*  
  
Yusuke: *picks up some rocks, and surrounds the fire with them* problem solved! We'll make that the campfire.  
  
[The curtain is moved to the side, but is torn down in the process]  
  
Kuwabara: ack, my fishie curtain!  
  
Yusuke: *in a cheesy pilgrim outfit* Hi, *to Kurama and Shuziru* we're from Europe, and we want to destroy your land to build big cities...and...Stuff.  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop* well, you can stay, and you are welcome to share our food.  
  
Keiko: *in a cute little pilgrim dress* oh, that's so kind of you!  
  
Yusuke: oh, I'll get us some dinner. *shoots Teen Koenma on sight, and Koenma falls into the "firepit" caused by Shuziru's cigarette, and the whole stage falls down*  
  
Shuziru: roast chicken, yummy!  
  
Hiei: O_O what's happening?  
  
Yukina: I think Koenma just went to hell...  
  
Hiei: oh, I hope he likes it there.  
  
[Later, back inside]  
  
Teen Koenma: OH THE PAIN!  
  
Kurama: you should watch where you step.  
  
Yusuke: really, you should.  
  
Kurama: *piles cornbread onto his plate* Yukina, this cornbread is delicious!  
  
Yukina: *blushes* thank you, Kurama.  
  
Hiei: *eating apple crisp and cranberry sauce* ^-^  
  
Yusuke: pass the peas.  
  
Keiko: what do we say?  
  
Yusuke: *sighs* pass the peas, PLEASE.  
  
Kurama: *laughs* hey, that rhymes!  
  
Botan: MEOW MIX!  
  
Yukina: Botan, why are you eating cat food?  
  
Botan: because, I like cat food!  
  
All but Botan: *sweatdrop*  
  
[That last joke was pointless.]  
  
(SO?!?!? LIKE IT MATTERS?!?!?)  
  
[I'm not talking to you. -_-]  
  
Yukina: why didn't Jin and Touya come?  
  
Genkai: Something about home improvement...  
  
Yukina: oh.  
  
Kurama: what time is it?  
  
Shuziru: I'm not wearing a watch.  
  
Keiko: It's quarter to five. Why do you want to know?  
  
Kurama: *gets up* I think I'd better go...  
  
Hiei: don't go, Kurama! It's not even dark!  
  
Kurama: but I'm not feeling too good.  
  
Teen Koenma: *laughs to himself* well, maybe you ate too much cornbread.  
  
Kurama: maybe I did. *sits back down*  
  
Kuwabara: does anybody think there's something wrong with this turkey?  
  
Hiei: I think it's very well dressed.  
  
[The second turkey is dead, but it still has it's feathers and is wearing a tuxedo. O.o]  
  
Everyone but Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina: *sweatdropping*  
  
Kurama: *laughs* It looks like a penguin!  
  
Everyone else except Hiei: *laughs*  
  
Yukina: Kurama, are you okay? You look a little pale.  
  
Kurama: *laughs again* I'm fine.  
  
Hiei: I like to roast birdies! ^-^  
  
All but Hiei: O_o  
  
Kurama: I like shiny objects!  
  
All but Hiei and Kurama: O_o  
  
Yusuke: I like getting hit by random inanimate objects!  
  
Hiei: *throws a blob of cranberry sauce at Yusuke*  
  
Kurama: *throws mashed potatoes at Yusuke*  
  
Hiei: *is hit both times* -_-  
  
Hiei and Kurama: ^_____^  
  
Yusuke: that wasn't funny, but this is! *picks up some peas, stuffs them into his straw, and shoots them at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: nani? *ducks under the table, causing Kuwabara to get hit with the peas instead*  
  
Kuwabara: that wasn't funny, Urameshi! *leans forward onto his plate, causing food to go flying*  
  
Botan: *food lands on her head* -____- grr...*throws her meow mix at Kuwabara*  
  
[The whole table, excluding Keiko, erupts into an all-out food war.]  
  
Keiko: HEY!  
  
Everyone: *freezes*  
  
[Stuffing falls from the ceiling onto Keiko's head, and the whole table resumes the food fight]  
  
Keiko: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: wow that is loud.  
  
Keiko: thank you.  
  
[crickets chirp]  
  
Kurama: SUGAR!  
  
[the food fight resumes]  
  
(WOOHOO!)  
  
[Later...]  
  
Genkai: good bye, don't come again.  
  
~*~ Translations:  
  
Ningen: human  
  
Baka: fool  
  
~*~  
  
Well, how was that chapter? Better or worse? Too random? Too weird? I'm open to suggestions on what's going to happen next! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU! IF YOU CAN READ THIS, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: I'll translate: Godri wants you to review so she doesn't think that she is a bad authoress and break down crying. In other words, review for the sake of my sanity!  
  
YES REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF HIEI'S SANITY! AND FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE IN EXISTENCE! *holds up a fireball threateningly* 


End file.
